


Built for Hurricanes

by Alithea



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode #18 Whiteout. Aoi's point of view from the cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built for Hurricanes

You may not believe this, but I've been called some really terrible things in my young life. I've been bullied too. Bullied and called awful things by people very much like this full of hatred, and ignorance, fear. Fear of being unable to understand. Fear of not knowing how to cope in any other way. And the fear drives the hate which makes things dangerous, violent.

I don't show them my fear.

I may be showing some worry though, mostly because it's probably a long drop from this cliff edge to the bottom. Probably…

They're yelling and demanding, threatening. They want to know where you are, Mashiro, my queen. I wouldn't tell them even if I did kn-

Oh I see.

You're here.

You're hiding among them.

How very awful for you.

I'd been searching for you. I left the city when other servants in the castle were being swayed to serve under the duke. I left the city, and you might not understand this, but I left so I could find you, protect you.

Don't do it.

I see that want in your eyes and you may be cursing yourself, but I am thanking the gods that your body is too terrified to move forward. I can see the pain in your eyes. The way you sway, begging your feet to move. I know… I know you want to protect me.

What are you thinking of as this mob shouts for your blood?

Are you thinking that I might betray you?

Are you thinking about the past?

Are you thinking about times you were difficult, rude?

Are you regretting they way you treated me?

I can't ask you not to. You'll feel whatever it is you'll feel.

This is all happening very fast, Mashiro. I'm sorry I couldn't be what these people seem to think I should have been to you.

They keep asking me the same thing. They say they're going to make me pay. They say that they'll take it easy on me if I just tell them where you are.

I don't show them my fear, and in a way that makes me fearless. I'd be a fool not to be afraid, but I will not let that fear rule me. I never have. I never will. I won't give these fools any sort of satisfaction.

I believe in you, Mashiro. I believe you'll become an excellent queen someday. Even still, in this moment I believe that. So as I make this one decision, because it is all I can do to protect you right now, here in this moment, I need you to stay alive. Live if nothing else to see your kingdom renewed.

Rocks tumble from the cliff's edge as I take a step back. There are very few people that are dear to me, that I love. I think of them and count you among them, happy and oddly content as I give the mob its final answer and step off the edge, close my eyes as I fall, and wait for the pain.

There is only blackness.


End file.
